Fall Down then Rebuild
by Krimmro
Summary: Who new loving another, who was addicted to drugs, alcohol, sex, partying and smoking, could be such a hassle? No one told me my life would get so out of control! Soroku,Yaoi,language,Lemon/drug and alcohol use. Hurt/comfort Roxas POV Mpreg in last chap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the story. All I own is the plot.

Warning: Language, yaoi, Lemon (for later chapters), angst, hurt/comfort, drug and alcohol use.

_**Fall Down then Rebuild **_

_**chapter 1**_

Have you ever asked yourself a question like 'Do I, or can I get turned on by the same sex?' I often ponder the thought. I mean Love is Love right? Does it matter if we're the same gender? It doesn't matter to me, but I'm wondering if it matters to the person I like. And, well… curiosity got the best of me.

There he was; that 17 year old angel. Sitting in his desk texting on his RAZR cell phone. His hair was in a lazy bed head style. He was wearing the school uniform in an informal way, with it not being buttoned up all the way. He had a black bracelet around his left wrist and had the smallest smile on his lips. He was slouching in his seat and his eyes… those that mirrored mine, shone like blue crystals, with sun rays bouncing off them making them shine a brilliant ray of light. His angelic face was looking at the screen of his phone when I slowly and unsurely walked up to him.

"Uh, Sora?" I asked the brunette nervously.

"Hey Roxas! What's up?" He turned to me with his beautiful, hypnotizing eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I was so nervous, I swear I was shaking. I hope it was alright, I mean it was home time and I was keeping him from going home… on a Friday nonetheless.

"Sure, outside?" he asked, smiling his oh so attractive smile.

"Is it alright if we wait till everyone leaves, so we can talk in the hall?" Man, my legs were shaking so badly. Everything about him was just so 'mmm.'

"Alright, ya. I can wait."

I didn't like the word 'wait', especially if it came out of his mouth. But his voice is too sexy. It almost turns me on.

A couple minutes go by and everyone has left except me and Sora. I felt like vomiting because I was so nervous, but I kept my cool. Sora walked out of the room and motioned for me to come.

"So, what's on your mind?" he said leaning against a locker, crossing his arms.

"I…well I… it's hard to put it into words." I said feeling like a fool. "See, I…umm…the thing is I… uh… I…" I was blushing as red as a rose. I almost expected Sora to say something like "You're pathetic" and walk away. And I didn't at all expect him to do what he did then.

As I was trying to say those 3 little words, Sora grabbed my shoulders and switched our positions, and pushed my back against the lockers.

"Ow! Hey, what did I-" I was cut off by something blocking my lips. I froze when I realized Sora had put his lips on mine. With me yearning for more, grabbed his hips and pulled him closer making the kiss deeper. We stared into each other's cobalt blue eyes. I stuck my tongue past his slightly parted lips, intensifying our situation. His tongue did the same. Our pink muscles played and danced with one another.

My arms traveled up his back and I was now pushing his head closer with my hand. He slammed me into the lockers again, making me moan in pain. It was the opposite for him though, because his hand traveled down my arms, past my hips and around to my ass. He squeezed them and pulled me closer. I gave a playful moan, letting him know that I wanted this. A weird sensation came over my 'manhood'. Saliva was dripping from our mouths and our breathing had become heavy. We broke and a long string of saliva was still attached to our mouths. Panting, we looked at each other. Sora wiped his mouth.

"Does that answer your question?" he said and devilishly smiled. He put his right hand on the locker beside my head.

"I want to tell you how I feel…so here it goes. I love your sleek, slender sexy body. I love your brown hair and how it fits perfectly in a wild style. I love your smile, you laugh and your hands. You're cool and I've just learned you make-out like a pro. I love everything about you, especially your beautiful eyes. When you sweat, I almost faint from attractiveness. But your eyes are the most amazing thing about you. Sora, I love you." I had finally gotten that off my chest. I felt silly saying all that stuff, but it's true. No matter how ridiculous I sounded, I meant it all. I once again was blushing. I looked at the person I just confessed to and he had a seductive smile on his face.

"Does that mean I get to see your dark side too?"

"Uh…" I stood there in awe. I never knew there was a 'dark side' to this. And since I realized this, I've yearned for the brunette even more. "If I'm allowed to take control too." I replied as seductive as I could. God, we sounded so fucking dirty.

With sweat still drying on our cooling down bodies, I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the lockers, switching our positions yet again. His cobalt eyes closed on impact.

"Ah!"

When he made noise I couldn't control myself. I smashed my lips on his. My turn. My hands cupped his back and I pulled myself closer. His legs buckled and we both went down, his back still against the locker doors. I lost track of the place and time.

I'm more of a kissing guy but when he grabbed me through my pants I threw back my head in utter pleasure.

"Ah, Fuck!" he started rubbing me and it felt absolutely trifling. I couldn't take it. I grabbed the hand that was rubbing me and pinned it up above his head. Not letting go of his hand, I started rubbing his clothed arousal. I could tell it was harder than before.

"O God Ro-Roxas… Holy shit!" he moaned. God he turned me on so bad. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss. We were moaning and panting together.

I let go of his hand that I had pinned and I backed up, gasping for air. He looked at me with a satisfied and confused look.

"Roxas?" He said, back still against the lockers.

"Here's not the best place." I said blushing. I just didn't want to admit that I would ejaculate any moment.

"Fine by me," he said, "So… when and where?" he plainly asked.

"Eh?" I explained. "Does that make us… lovers?"

He looked deep into my eyes and gave me a grin. I think he liked to smile a lot. But it wasn't just any grin. It's one that I haven't seen before… and it meant trouble.

'You know, I've been noticing you for a while. The way I catch you starring out the window, looking at the sky… it gets me curious about you and what you're thinking. The way you move and do things… in the change room, when you change out of your sweaty cloths…mmm…" he says. I blushed and kept listening to him. "Other than myself I have never seen anyone with the same seep, blue, shining eyes. It kind of makes me weak for you." Realizing what he just said, his face turned a crimson red and he put his hand over his mouth. I gave a giggle and crawled on my hands and knees towards him. I gave him a big, gentle smile and said "I guess we have something in common."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps down the hall. Panicking, we grabbed our book bags and skedaddled out of there.

It was bright outside and I had to cover my eyes, with my hand, from the sun. As bright as it was, it was also hot. I looked at my new lover and smiled. He was starring at the sky and I turned my head to stare at it too. I started thinking about life, and how I now had someone to share it with. I pondered about the future. Random thoughts too, like, how come I never did this sooner? In just a short time we became strangers to lovers. In a sick twisted way, I wanted to be with him in more ways than one.

Breaking me out of my trance, Sora whispered in my ear "My house. 8:30." Then kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I gave a satisfying smile and started my way home, eagerly waiting to see my lover again. And thinking about what's going to happen later that night.

**Authors Note: XD LOL! The first chapter seemed totally hilarious! I laughed the whole time I typed this XD What a silly chapter… but it starts getting serious from here on out. **

**The reason I started writing this is because I was going through a very depressing time at the end of August and I missed 2 days of school. And during this time I was 'sick' I was sitting in my bed, with a paper and a pencil. Ideas came to me and I started writing. I went through this faze for 4 days, and in those 4 days I wrote 24 pages of this story. 24 FRIKEN PAGES! In 4 days! How sad is that! XD But I got a lot of writing done and my family thought I did okay. Now I just have to type it out. I hope its okay… I mean I always say it's going to get better, and you know what? It most defiantly will! That I promise! I love adding twists… and good boys go bad… **

**Take Sora for instance… you'll just have to keep reading and waiting to find out what's gonna happen. XD**

**Reviews and suggestions are open!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. All I own is the plot XD And the idear

Warning: yaoi, Lemon, and language for this chapter. Soroku… Enjoy ^.^

**Fall Down then Rebuild**

**Chapter 2**

Well, apparently it doesn't matter to my 'crush' if we are the same gender. We still get turned on by each other. Especially tonight; I was not even half expecting what I was in store for.

For one thing, I did not know Sora lived alone… in a HUGE house. Okay, it wasn't THAT big… but still.

I knocked on the door… no answer. I knocked again; still no answer. So I let myself in. the smell of smoke filled my lungs and I smelt new aromas from which made me wonder what they were. Maybe alcohol?

"Sora?" No reply. Then I heard music upstairs. I followed it, ignoring the rest of the house. I got to the top of the stairwell and walked down to the end of the hallway. The sound was coming from the last door on the right. I pushed it open a little at a time, expecting him to jump out and scare me. Still no sign of him. A big bed in the right corner, and a stereo where the music was coming from.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Holy Shit, Sora! Do-" I turned around to face him but lost the words.

There was Sora. Shirtless. Pant less. Gitchless. All he was wearing was a white towel around his waist, and he was holding it up. He was also dripping with water. A delightful sight. He must have just gotten out of the shower. My face turned a pink-ish color and I had to turn around to calm down.

"Roxas, you okay?" he asked.

I didn't know what to do. Do I glomp him now? Carry him to the bedroom? I was ina very awkward situation.

"Y-you're not we-wearing a-any p-pants…" I managed some words, still blushing and trying to hide it.

"I know," he said, "Does it turn you on?" he whispered those last words in my ear, making my skin crawl. He licked my cheek and went into his bedroom where 'In my Head' by Jason Derulo was playing.

Did I mention he smelled amazing!

I followed in as he sat on the bed. He motioned for me to come sit, and I went without a sound. I sat on his bed and he looked into my eyes… deep in my eyes. He put a hand on my face, leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, just as smooth and passionate as he did to me. A couple seconds went by and we broke.

I could tell that we both wanted much more.

I leaned in again and as my lips hit his I put my hand on his bare leg and started to slowly move it up. He gave a soft breath and smiled into the kiss. The song changed to S.E.X by Nickelback. Our kissing became intense and my moaning was turning us both on, even more. I love the fact that Sora is wearing nothing but a towel around his body. But it was so extreme. My hand traveled up closer to his hard member. We fell on the bed, with him falling to his right and me falling to my left.

Our mouths were dripping with saliva as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I took advantage and became the dominant one by putting my hand on his 'manhood', and went on top of him with our lips still intact. Caressing him, he moaned between kisses.

"Ah, ng, God!"

I was moving my hand at a slow pace, just to tease him.

"Ro-Roxas?" he called.

"Hm?" I answered; still moving my hand and watching him wiggle under me. What a sight. I think my eyes came.

"Hmm… fa-faster." He demanded. I nodded with a little smile and moved my hand faster.

"Ah… Fuck… ng." I didn't know he could be so vocal. I took this opportune moment to move my head down to lick the pre-cum on the tip of his penis.

"Oh God, Roxas… Ah…." He bit his lip when I engulfed the hardness into my mouth. I actually had no idea what I was doing. I must have been doing something right to make pleasure filled moans come out of my lovers lips. 'Eat you up' by BoA was heard in the room and I remember thinking how ironic it was.

"Damnit… Roxas… I-I'm coming." He told me. Soon my mouth was full of warm white liquid. It tasted bitter so I leaned towards his face and kissed him, making him taste the sweet bitterness too. I swallowed it and I broke to take off my shirt. Sora sat up panting, and smiled a very evil smile.

"My turn." He pushed me down on the bed in a bruising kiss. He opened a drawer beside his bed and dug around for something.

"Sora… Wha-what are you-" I froze. He had brought out a pair of handcuffs. I didn't like where this was going. I tried getting up, but he had laid on me, and was pushing me down with his body weight. He grabbed my wrists and cuffed them around his headboard.

"Time to get rough." He said with a wicked smile. I lay there in astonishment, not knowing what he was going to do to me. Lady Gaga's 'Monster' came on and I struggled, trying to get free. He stopped me putting his hand on my bare chest and the other covered my mouth.

"Sh. We don't want the neighbors to hear, now do we?" even though I knew this was wrong, I wanted him to be rough with me. The hand that was on my chest was playing with my nipple. God it felt so good. Then he stuck two fingers in my mouth and I started to lick them, moaning to get my partner all the more aroused. A warm pleasurable sensation filled my body, and I shivered. I could tell that Sora was enjoying

"Ah, Fuck…" I exclaimed because Sora had grabbed my hard length from the other side of my pants. Then he started undoing my pant.

"These are in the way." He had a hint of mischievousness in his voice. Not only did he remove my pants, but also my boxers and when that cold air hit my stiff member, it felt chilling and sensational at the same time.

His CD must have been mixed because none of these songs were by the same artists. 'Above me' came on… Domenica I think was the name of the band.

Great. There I lay, cuffed and naked on my boyfriend's bed, with no will of my own. But I wanted this so bad. Although it was my first time, I still wanted it to be the best it could. So when Sora went to say something I cut him off.

"Sora, fuck me. Fuck me until I can't breathe, until I can't think, and until I'm numb. Fuck me until I can't think or speak. Even if I say stop, don't." I looked in his beautiful eyes. I couldn't look away from his gaze. He smiled a sweet, unbelievably sexy smile and leaned over to my ear and whispered "I love it when you talk dirty." He started kissing my neck, leaving purple splotches around my jugular. His kisses trailed to my lips.

I love it when we exchange saliva, so I stuck my tongue into his mouth. He grabbed my 'manhood' and started stroking it up and down. The strange feeling was so amazing and it felt so good.

Our bodies were hot and sweaty… mmm… an absolute turn on.

There was lust and passion in every movement we made and my moaning became louder. It almost felt like Sora couldn't control himself. His movements seemed almost violent. I let him explore me.

An odd, pleasure filled my senses when the boy on top of me stuck his fingers inside, stretching me out.

"Nng…Ah… Holy-Ah-" It felt so good. It hurt so good.

'Numb' by Linkin Park filled the walls, bouncing off them and into our ears. The more fingers he put in, the louder and exotic my cries were.

"Sh-Shit Sora… I'm…g-gonna…Ah!" my body shook violently as I released. I looked over at Sora and he had white splotches on his tanned torso. I was panting and gasping for air. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

I looked straight at him and nodded. Still cuffed he enters me, making me scream his name. From the corner of my teary eyes, I saw him lick his lips and smile at me.

Every time he pushed into me, I couldn't do anything but scream and cry out.

"Ah…Ah…Aahh, Ah… Yes! Ng… Faster!" he didn't argue at that; and his hips moved faster. I swung my head back in pure ecstasy and arched my back for a better feel.

Our bodies were soaked with sweat, but this was irresistible, new and I loved every moment of it. He hit something inside me that made me pant harder and feel like I was overflowing with lust, passion and satistaction.

Suddenly, he called my name and came inside me. Everything stopped. Even the music had been silenced.

Sora fell on top of me, gasping and closing his eyes. I fell on my back, listening to our breathing, and slowing down heart beats. I could have died there. He found some strength and rolled off me, bringing his hand up to the handcuffs and pressing the freedom button. I pulled him in for a hug. We laid there together and I drifted off into a deep sleep with him asleep in my arms.

**A/N: How was that? Pretty intense, right? I like the moaning… man I'm awesome! Finishing at… 3 AM! Whoo! **

**Op, bedtime XD**

**Ok, it starts to get pretty serious now… like, no joke. I'm for cereal.**

**Prepare for major angsty stuff… XD**

**Peace out Y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square Enix. All I own is the plot :p

Warning: Soroku, use of alcohol and drugs, language, yaoi… that should cover it!

**Fall Down the Rebuild**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to a smoky smell in the room. At first I though _/Shit!Fire!/ _but then I bolted up and found Sora sitting with his legs draped over the edge of the bed. He was wearing a dark, navy blue tank top and black pyjama pants.

"Morn-" I stopped. I saw he had a cigarette in his hand and in the other he had a beer bottle (half full) and he was crying. I knew Sora was badass, got into trouble and skipped school some days, but I never knew he was this tainted.

"Sora?" I asked. He didn't reply. In fact, he didn't do anything. He just sat there, and then took another puff on smoke and another drink of his alcoholic beverage. Still crying, he finally looked at me. My heart dropped.

"What is it Sora?" I asked more worried than anything. His eyes were bloodshot and they filled with more tears.

"Oh, Roxas!" he said dropping the bottle and smoke on the floor. He slammed into me, giving me a hug around my waist. He started to scare me. I cradled him while he sobbed. Damn, he's even attractive when he cries.

"Sora, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I was concerned. I wanted to help him. He sat up and looked at me.

"I…I…" he managed, but then started to gag. He sprang to the other side of the bed and leaned over the garbage can and vomited. I crawled over beside him and started rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. He smelled like smoke and alcohol; a new aroma to me that didn't quite appeal to my nose. He clenched his stomach with his right hand and vomited again. He was in pain, physically and mentally.

"It's alright," I reassured him, "Just let it come." He put his free hand on mine and squeezed it hard. I worried about him, wondering if he's alright. He was pale and his lips were cracked from being dry.

After a few minutes of vomiting, he finally stopped. He grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and wiped his mouth. His hand was still on mine. That's when I realized that he was not only crying again, but shaking also. The bags under his eyes were more visible; he mustn't have gotten much sleep last night…

He's sick. I looked into his eyes and I saw emptiness. He still had those beautiful blue orbs, but it seemed like they faded a bit. He clenched his stomach again, breathing deeply. I got up and put my pants on and my white, long sleeved shirt. I left him sitting on the bed while I left the room to find some Advil or Tylenol.

I went to the bathroom and opened up the cupboards to find half a dozen prescription pills. I ignored them and found the Advil. I put water in a cup and walked back to the bedroom. He was still sitting in the position I left him. I gave him the Advil.

"Here, take these." I said. His faded eyes looked at me with emptiness as he took the pills out of my hand. He put them in his mouth and took the water and swallowed. I put the water on the dresser when he was done and I sat beside him. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." His voice was raspy and quiet.

We sat there a few minutes, listening to each other breathe. Then he sat up and told me he had to piss. He looked at me and I nodded, "I'll be here." He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, not bothering to close any doors. *Tinkle Tinkle* Flush* Zip* Fffssssshhh*. He came back into the room but stopped halfway.

"Sora?"

He looked at me and said, "Roxas, I don't feel go-" he ceased his words and his face turned pale before he passed out.

"SORA!" I yelled, jumping off the bed and I ran to his side. His eyes were closed. I lifted him onto my lap so I could hold him. "Sora?" I felt warm strings of tears flow down my cheeks. I bent over to hear if he was breathing. Good, he is. I then checked his heart beat. It was beating fast. /_What do I do?_ /

I picked him up bridal style and placed him on the bed. I sat there for a couple minutes, but it felt like time stopped. 30 minutes went by and panic, fear and worry began to take hold of me. I got up and searched for the phone and just as I went to dial 9-1-1, Sora sat up. I dropped the phone and it fell on the carpet. He rubbed his eyes that were no longer faded looking. He searched the room planting his tired eyes on me.

"R-Roxas... why are you crying?" his voice still sounded a tad raspy. I ran to his side giving him a big hug, like he had done to me earlier.

"S-Sora, I w-was s-so wor...worried!" I blurted between sobs. He put a hand on my back and said "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be." I looked at him, snivelling and drying my wet cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

He had an unsure look ob his face. "I... I don't remember anything... from this morning." My eyes went wide.

"Oh... well... Do you need anything? You did vomit a lot."

"I... vomited?"

"Yes. Look in the trash can."

He leaned over the edge of the bed and peered into the vomit filled trash can. He leaned back, looked at ma and said "I could use a cup of coffee."

Being a 17 year old I thought he could take care of himself.

He got off the bed, wobbled to the right, caught himself and regained his balance, and continued his way downstairs. I giggled a little.

I looked at the clock on Sora's dresser and my jaw dropped. "Holy Shit!" It's 1pm and I had totally lost track of time. There was no specific time I had to be home. Mom was ALWAYS away, so I had to fend for myself most of the time. With me also being 17, I adjusted to mom being away. It was like I expected to come home to an empty house and be alone till the next day. I had no idea where my father was. Never knew the guy. Mom never talks about him, so I've learned to just not care.

I decided to get up and ask Sora if he needed any help. Because it was daylight outside, shining through the windows, I got a better look of the house. The hallway upstairs only has 3 doors; 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom and a hall closet; 2 doors on each wall and the guest bedroom is right across from Sora's bedroom. I traveled downstairs and peered into the room on my left. The walls were a chocolate brown. There was a dark brown couch against the wall on my left and a 32'inch flat screen TV in the far right corner, with movies scattered all around the TV stand. The coffee table in front of the couch was full of bags with a little residue, used smokes, colourful pills of all shapes and sizes and beer bottles and cans.

Poor Sora... I wonder why he is the way he is?

I turned to my right and went into the kitchen. The walls were a brownish, greenish colour and the floor in the kitchen and living room were laminated.

Sora was preparing something for us to eat. I went up behind him and hugged him. He had another cigarette in his mouth. He took it out with a free hand and turned to me. He put down the spatula behind him and placed the now free hand on my back and pulled me toward him. Our lips came together passionately and I could taste the tobacco on his mouth. I broke the kiss and we looked into each others eyes, once again hypnotized. He had gotten his colour back in his eyes, and face.

He gave me a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. "Here, for you." He said as i took it out of his grasp. "Have a seat." He pointed to the round table behind me, close to the entrance into the kitchen. I took is hospitality and sat.

"You're not having any?" I asked as he sat across from me. He just shook his head and had another puff of smoke.

I took a big bite of my cheesy goodness, and then Sora said my name very seriously.

"Roxas, there's... there's something I need to tell you."

**A/N: Chapta fou! How is it so far? **

**I love adding twists :D Who says the good innocent ppl have to write nice stuff? XD**

**I just hope I don't disappoint mai readers, .**

**Reviews are loved! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs mentioned in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning: Language, yaoi, alcohol and drug use, Depression issues, Soroku… and that should be it!

_**Fall Down then Rebuild**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing… what Sora was saying, it was all too much.

"Roxas… I'm… I'm mentally sick."

I stared at him; I didn't know what to say. The fact is… I couldn't speak.

"I'm depressed Roxas. I live alone so I don't yell or hurt anyone. I smoke, do drugs and drink my ass off. I hardly ever eat anything; I don't sleep and I watch porn movies, I party almost every night with other bad individuals, I'm always popping pills. I cry at least two times a day and like you said, I vomited a lot. I'm sad all the time and I get into trouble because I don't know how else to act around others. I get other people to do my homework for me so I can fuck whoever I want! Roxas… I hate my life…I really fucking hate my life…"

His and my own eyes filled with tears.

"I need help. I don't know what to do…Shit…I'm so scared and lonely." He half laughed as he buried his head into his hands, one of which was holding a now burnt out cigarette. He was in more pain than I thought. And he was bearing it all by himself…

Alone.

I felt the same with my own mom leaving me alone a lot and my dad... who gives a fuck about him?

Sora needed me and I needed him. I got up and walked towards him.

"You probably think I'm a joke; a fucking loser. If you leave, I'll understand." His face was still buried in his hands. I stood inches away from him, looking at him from above. I put my hand on his chin to make him look up at me. I starred at him and he starred at me. His eyes, still beautiful and brilliant. I shook my head from left to right then back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Then I took both his hands and lifted him up. He didn't do anything. He went to day something but I cut him off by putting my finger on his mouth.

"Sshh. Don't." I removed my finger from his mouth and put my arms around his hips, bringing him in for a hug. He slowly lifted his arms too and put them around my waist. I angled my head and kissed his cheek he lifted his hands to my face, stopping on my cheeks and leaned his head in. His lips were warm but still dry. I kissed him back, passionately with my arms still around his fragile body. We kissed multiple times with each kiss becoming deeper and more exotic. He stuck his tongue in my mouth making me taste the tobacco on his tongue from his smoke. His hands traveled up my shirt-

Suddenly a buzzer went off, scaring the hell right out of me.

"Damn," Sora said taking a step back, "Time to take my pills." I nodded with a sweet smile and he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not wanting to waste a single second of their pleasurable time together.

Then I realized something; I smelled awful. I wondered if Sora would let me take a shower. Of course, I have to finish my cheesy goodness first. I savoured each bite. Mmmmm... Cheese. I finished and put my plate in the sink. Sora was taking longer than I expected. I went upstairs hearing a "Skillet" CD on a medium volume and found Sora lying on his back on his bed.

"Uh... Sora, can I shower?" I asked. He didn't look at me, only gave me a thumbs up; telling me that it's a yes.

"Sorry," he said, "The pills make my drowsy." I didn't notice the bottle of whiskey in his other hand.

"Alrighty, You know where I'll be." I turned around and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me, for some privacy. Found myself aclean towel and thought that Sora probably gets someone to do his laundry for him. I shook my head of the thought, wondering why I would even think that way. I undressed and stepped into the running water. I stood there for a moment and let the water hit everywhere the sun don't shine. If felt so nice and warm... I could have stayed there forever. But someone was waiting for me. So I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. I used his AXE body wash to clean my body. Hmm... It smelled just like my brown haired beauty. I turned off the faucet, dried myself and put my pants on. I opened the door and stepped out walking into Sora's room.

Hm, he's not here, maybe he's-Ah! Something was moving up my torso. I felt breath on my neck and it lingered and I could smell the alcohol in it; it also had a smokey smell.

"S-Sora?" I said. He didn't reply. He stood behind me, nibbling and kissing my neck, which smelled again, like him. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked. Still no reply. Then one of his hands moved down my torso towards my crotch. A familiar and weirs sensation came over me. I cocked my head to the opposite side exposing more of my neck for him to nibble at. My breathing was a little heavier then I gave a moan when his hand went down my pants and boxers.

"Sora, you're ... you're drunk." I stated. He still didn't answer me.

Suddenly he ripped his hands away from me and pushed me on the floor.

"Ah, Shit!" I said because I landed on my back, hearing a crack. I must have cracked it and it hurt. Before I could get up Sora was on top of me on his hands and knees, preventing me from any movement to get up. I couldn't see his face.

"Sora, what the fu-" I felt something wet drip on my cheek. I wiped it with my index finger and brought it within my range of sight, revealing a red, wet substance.

Blood.

My eyes grew wide. I looked at the boy above me. There I got a clear vision of his face. His eyes were bloodshot again and the blood was coming from his mouth. His teeth were red and around his lips were smeared with the red liquid too. I thought he had bitten me, but nothing hit me to be painful. I scanned his body looking for a cut or something. I located it. His right arm, just 5 inches above his hand there was a bite mark... and it was bleeding... bad.

"Sora, you bit yourself? Why?" I asked him as I looked at his face. His eyes were now flowing over with salty tears and he looked sadly desperate. He looked so sad. He backed away from me and scurried to a corner and there he sat. His knees were hiding his face.

"I can't control myself.' He said; voice quivering. "It hurts inside me. I wanted to take the hurt and pain and loneliness and sadness out on others... but I couldn't friken bear to hurt someone I care about, like you. So I thought that if I did something to myself, then it would all go away. But fuck... it hurts even more."

I couldn't just sit there and watch my lover bleed... outside and inside. I got up and went to the first aid kit in the bathroom. I grabbed a cloth and soaked it in warm water and I went back to the room. I sat beside him, not making any noise, and gently took the injured arm and started cleaning it up.

He lifted his head from the lowly sadness and looked at me, dazed and confused. After I wiped it somewhat clean, I grabbed some Polysporn and put it on the wound. He winced at the pain and looked away from the scene. I then grabbed the gauze and started wrapping it around his arm. After I had completely covered the injury, I started cleaning the blood off his face.

He slowly lifted and brought his gaze towards me. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this? For someone like me?" He sounded angry and serious. He took hold of my wrist that was cleaning his face. "WHY?" He yelled.

"Because," I plainly said, moving my free hand to his face. "I love you too much to see you hurt yourself or bleed. I'm letting you know that you're not going to suffer alone anymore; I'll be right beside you." I gave a sweet smile to the bewildered boy.

**A/N: I need to update more ,' **

**Sorry I took so long. But the next one won't be so late... that I promise :D I pinkie promise! **

**Btw, I take pinkie promises very seriously! XD**

**How is it so far? **

**Tune in next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in the story. I only own the plot.

Warning: Contains Soroku, yaoi, language, drug and alcohol use. Enjoy :3

**Fall Down then Rebuild**

Although I knew the scars on Sora's arm would eventually heal, I could not say the same about the rest of him. He was broken, his mind was shattered, and his soul was twisted and stained. He asked me to help him out…

Man! What was I thinking!

I didn't know that lectures about drugs, alcohol and sex could be so hard; but I managed. He promised to lay off the drugs and have an occasional beer, but I would keep watch. And about the sex thing… believe me there was no stopping there.

I made sure he slept pleasurable hours and he had therapy lessons after school… but… I was tasking care of him and worrying about him that I forgot myself. I felt tired and dazed and the days seemed to blur together. I was falling behind in school work because of the lack of Anything!

I would go home and lie on my bed and stare into nothing. I was going crazy. That's when Sora asked me to go to this special bar with him one Friday night.

"You know I don't drink, Buster." I said.

He grinned sheepishly. "Who freakin says you have to drink?" Point taken. "And you've been looking like shit lately so I thought we could… uh… I… mmm… you know?" he tried to explain to me.

"You mean go on a date?" I asked curiously.

"Uh… Ya, that's it. So, whattaya say, babe?" he said. He was chipper everyday.

At least that makes one of us.

Now, I never, NEVER would have gone into that bar if I knew it would change my life drastically. Tonight was a horrible night. Tonight was the night I got introduced to alcohol.

I was sitting in the back waiting for Sora to bring us more drinks, being a non-alcoholic he was getting me a soda. But when I wasn't looking someone had slipped a strong, alcoholic beverage into my soda. After a couple sips of that I started getting tipsy.

Then this 'Demyx' guy gave me a pill telling me it would take the dizziness away. With me being curious took it, put it in my mouth and swallowed with my 'soda.' Whatever that pill was, it didn't do anything to help me.

Sora came back with the new drinks and noticed I wasn't acting like myself. He asked me if I wanted to leave and all I replied with was "Dance."

I pulled his hand and he got up with me over towards the dancing crowd. He starred at me as I began swinging my hips. He didn't move.

"C'mon!" I said. "Move!" he was still looking at me funny. So I put my hands on his hips and pulled him into me. He had finally gotten the hint and put his arms on my shoulders. Our faces were close to one another's. He smelled so sweet when I caught the smell of his breath. I thought he could smell mine as well, catching the aroma of the alcohol I had drank not 2 minutes ago. We grinded against each other while swaying back and forth.

Swaying…

I stopped moving. I had a knot in my stomach and everything was blurry and moving in slow motion. The knot moved up my torso and I had a very uneasy feeling. Sora got the hint, grabbed my arm and we left.

No later we were in the alley beside the bar. The knot had made its way up my torso, up my throat and out my mouth. Vomiting in the alley, Sora rubbed my back just as I did to him.

"Frick, I shouldn't have left you alone." He had guilt in his voice. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't. For 1 thing I couldn't speak and 2 I couldn't stop vomiting. It was to my guessing that the pill was making me weak and dizzy and the alcohol was making me vomit and tipsy.

I finally stopped puking and turned to Sora. Before I could say anything he slapped my face. I didn't feel any pain though, just pressure and heat.

"What the fuck were you thinking Roxas?" He yelled at me. I just stood in there in aw. I never knew what it would be liked to get slapped by someone I loved, but I was more paying attention to his lips. They looked so warm and inviting. I took advantage of the moment, wrapping my arms around his body and forcefully putting my lips on his.

"Mrxas, git th phuk moff me." He said with his lips being devoured by mine. I couldn't control myself. I had no will of my own. As much as I wanted to release him, I couldn't. he struggled trying to get free, but I wouldn't budge. He started to panic.

"Mrxas, mim phukn srious." I held in tighter, making him wince. I wouldn't do anything until he kissed me back. His skinny body was no match for mine. His hand got free and they were trying to push me away. Sora struggled and struggled until he finally gave in and kissed me back. Smiling to myself I released him and we were both panting for air. I had a very evil smile on my face as I wiped a string of saliva off the corner of my mouth.

"We need to get you home." He said concerned. But before I could do or say anything I lost my balance and I would have hit the cold ground if Sora wasn't there to catch me. I looked up at him, with blurriness filling every feature of his face except his eyes.

"Well, *hic* Hello Sexy." I said as drunk as can be.

"Don't you 'sexy' me! You taste disgusting." He said holding me in his arms.

'Oh well." I said before drifting into darkness.

I dreamed. I dreamed about being with my mother and… father? We… we were laughing and talking with each other. I looked over and suddenly saw an angel. His sapphire eyes glued on me and mine glued on him as I got up and walked towards him. His brown hair bounced with each step he took. He looked at me seriously, compassion more than seriousness. His cobalt blue eyes showed worry also… he's my angel.

"Roxas, you need to wake up." I shook my head no. "Please? For me… For Sora?" he asked. Suddenly everything went white. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I went to sit up but a hammer fell on my head, making me groan in pain.

"Ow, God dammit…" I put my head back down on the pillow wincing at the sudden hammering in my head.

"Hello, Sleeping beauty." A giggling voice came from the doorway.

"Sora? Wha- Holy Shit! Who hit me over the head with a hammer?" I said.

"That's called a hangover, babe." He snarked me. I didn't reply because it was hard to think.

"I sooo do not feel good." I said holding my head with my hands.

"I can grab some Advil from the cabinet." He asked. I slowly nodded my head, wishing I hadn't, because another sharp pain stabbed into my thoughts.

A few seconds later, Sora came back with a glass and 2 tablets in his hand.

"You realize you have to sit up, right?"

I groaned and slowly lifted myself up. He put the pills in my mouth and put the cup to my lips and I swallowed.

"How long was I out for?" I asked concerned and retreating back to the pillow.

"Thirteen hours." I looked at him in disbelief. "You're lucky it's a Saturday." He said. Then smiled a big, naughty smile and ran his eyes over my body. "You look so fuckable right now." And he licked his lips. I blushed and turned, making him look at my back, when I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Great. Now he'll get a great view of my ass because I was in boxers. All his doing.

"Give it a rest." I said grabbing the blankets at the foot of the bed and bringing them up to cover myself. I heard him turn away.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Now that I thought about it… my stomach was growling.

"Uh, ya. You wouldn't happen to have chicken noodle, would you?" I asked with sparkling eyes.

He gave me a smile and said "Ya, I'll be right back." And he left me in his bed. Trying to remember last night's charade. Nothing came to me…

I laid there in my own cold, dark silence.

**A/N: Aahh…. I love spares… helps me get things done when I cannot do them at home. But the detention teacher was telling me to worry about other home work, when I don't have any home work so… she can suck it, XD hahaa… I'm just kidding… she's quite annoying though. But sometimes she's ok… =p**

**So… Roxas now knows what happens when he drinks alcohol and takes a random pill from a stranger (which by the way was a roofie) **

**BTW, I am sooo sooorry for the wait. You guys are awesome for putting up with moi. What happened was I had almost 2 pages of this typed, so I was practically half done, and I went to save it but the freaking laptop froze and exited out of my document. I was like "Curse you Technology! CURSE YOU!" And I basically bawled because that was the first time I was allowed to use the laptop for my story typing. But, what matters now is that I have it up here now XD**

**What will happen to them now?**

**Stay tuned! It's far from over. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Yaoi, Soroku, alcohol and drug use/mention, language, XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to Square Enix. Enjoy!

Fall Down then Rebuild

Chapter 6

I was falling apart. I'd play 'sick' with Sora just so I could stay home and drink. I had gotten 4 piercings on my right ear, 3 on my left and an eyebrow piercing. I thought they made me look cool… but Sora didn't seem to think so. He would come back to our place (ours being since I moved in) and would tell me to get a grip on reality. I would ignore him and push him on the couch for a make-out session and sometimes much more.

It's like I inherited his mishaps somehow. The more I drank, the more I hurt. But I could never hurt anyone; especially Sora. I loved him and he lo-… Did he? After all the 'love making' and fights and booze, did he still love me?

I began sleeping on the couch; miss the odd day of school only to be suspended for disrupting or getting into fights. I wanted to die… My love, my Sora was pushing me away. Casting me aside while he was getting better and stronger everyday.

The only time I'd get to see him was when he had his sex cravings. I would do him all night, making his pleasurable moans into loud screams that would call my name. He never complained for he was the one came to me, wanting my touch within every length of his being.

I was his sex toy… Was… was that all I was to him? I had to find out.

One morning, on a weekend, he had to run for groceries. But before he could even walk out the door, I grabbed his arm making him turn to look at my eyes. His beautiful sapphire eyes looking into my cold, dark, faded eyes.

"Tell me," I started, "What am I to you?" I asked him, with him looking at me in utter shock. "Sora, Why? Why ME? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE FREAKING DONE TO YOU, WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL HERE?" I yelled. I was so lonely, lost and confused. I slumped to the floor, my hands still grasping his now muscle toned arm.

I cried.

For the first time since that episode with him when he bit himself… I cried. I stroked his scar with a hand. Tears streaming down my face, I put my head against the arm that didn't move.

I was in pain. Inside me, I hurt. My heart was broken, my mind was shattered and my soul was dark and lifeless and twisted.

"Wo-would you like it if I were gone? If I wasn't here to pester you, would you be happier?" I said looking at the floor. I let go of his arm putting mine at me sides, limp.

"I won't bother you anymore. When you get home, I'll be gone; no more fights or yelling. Since it's your house I'll kick myself out." I said, with a broken heart, almost hearing Sora say "don't write, and have a great f'n life."

Instead, he kneeled down in front of me, my eyes still in the floor. He put his hands on my cheeks, lifting my head so I could see his face. As soon as I got a glimpse of his face I froze. I couldn't move because I was curious and confused and unsure and scared… Sora was crying. Clear water drops… falling from his face like a waterfall…

His eyes wide and lips quivering he said, "Don't l-leave… P-please don't leave me." I must have really scared him. Guilt and sadness wept through me as I lifted my arms and brought him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back.

"I love you and care for you too much to see you alone," He said in my ear, "And know you don't have to suffer or be alone anymore, ever."

Hearing those familiar words, I broke into more tears.

"S-Sora, does that mean you-"

He cut me off by whispering in my ear, "Yes… Forever my love."

My spirit lifted a little as I buried my face in his chest and whimpered like a little boy who dropped his ice cream. We sat like that what seemed like forever and I finally calmed down and we parted.

"You know…" He said, "Those piercings are pretty freaking cool. Do you think I should get some?" he cocked his head to the side, giving me a smile and we both laughed. God it had been a long time since I laughed like that.

He leaned in giving me a very soft, passionate kiss that felt wonderful. This was different; not like the rough ones we did when we made love. I kidded back just as passionate. We broke and he stood up and held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"To answer your question earlier… what you are to me…" I froze and looked at him, waiting for the answer. "You're the light at the end of my dark tunnel, my shoulder to lean on; my caretaker, my boyfriend, that one special person, my supporter, my angel to love, my…" he stopped.

"My Roxas."

I melted then and there. No one has ever told anything like that to me, and I felt loved.

"And if you leave, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you for who you are Roxas, and I'm so freaking sorry for everything you've been through. I hate seeing you sad and lonely all the time but I don't know how else to help you. I don't want you to leave… I love you; I care about you… I don't want anything to happen to us. So please… stay? Stay here… with me?" He said.

"Sora, I'm so sorry for treating you like shit all the time… and for you putting up with me. And I love you too… I don't ever want to hurt you. But if I'm not leaving that means you won't leave either. We'll stay… together." I said taking his hands in mine. I looked at the difference. His were stronger looking and mine… shrunk.

"I guess it's my turn for therapy… hey?" I said shyly, laughing a little.

"And I'll be your teacher, so sit your punk-ass on the couch." He teased and pointed.

"Uh, okay." I said, walking towards the living room, with Sora not far behind me. Just as I sat down he stopped in front of me and said "Close you eyes." I did as I was told and I felt something being tied around my head. What the hell? He's blindfolding me? What for? He clearly has something planned. He sat on top of me, legs spreading over and around my own. Ohboy!

"We're going to play a little game." He said seductively. "Disobey and the consequences will be dire." I nodded, letting him know I understood; Also that I was confused.

"Good," He leaned in and said, "Let the game begin. Rule 1, you are not allowed to use your hands, or move them." He told me as he placed my hands behind me and tied them together. "Rule 2, use your imagination."

Oh boy, now what?

His lips suddenly pecked mine as his hand found its way up my shirt, making me feel the warmth that was coming off of him. He stuck his tongue in my mouth; and he tasted so good, like strawberry shortcake.

His other hand moved down my pants, poking at the newly formed bulge in my boxers. I gave a soft moan. I was using my imagination and I could see his face; he had a devilish smile that stretched across his face.

The hand under my shirt was playing with one of my nipples and his other hand was rubbing my crotch and his tongue exploring my mouth. He would lick my tongue ring and around my lips.

I started panting and giving satisfied moans; he was getting me worked up.

Suddenly I felt a breeze down below.

"S-Sora, this-ng-isn't… ah… fair!" I so wanted to see his face, but I remembered what he told me. Damn.

He started stroking my length up and down.

"Ah, ah, aahh… mmm… ah."

"Don't stop making those noises my love." He said.

This, I thought, is CLEARLY torture.

**Ally: Whooo! Chapta 6! Sorry, once again for taking such a long time to get this up. You guys are awesome for putting up with me and my not-updating-sooner attitude XD So So Sooooo Sorry! *bows***

**Now that my other story and request are out of the way, I can continue working on these. Oh, you've guessed it! This one is far from being over as well. **

**The next chapter is a real doozy, so** **stay tuned! XD **

**I'll have more time to get these up because of the holidays, WHOO Free time Baby!**

**Any questions?**

**Ask away!**

**Have a safe and wonderful holiday everybody! **

**See you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Soroku Fall Down then Rebuild

Chapter 7

Sora had actually got piercings: an eyebrow piercing and a couple on each ear. It made him look totally badass and cool. Everything was as it should be. No more drugs, partying or yelling. We drank sometimes but never enough to get drunk. Sora still smoked… only 1 or 2 a day though. I started to go to school again but I still did not like it, but I behaved and dealt with the BS.

We made an agreement that if Sora worked I would clean the house and make the meals…. We made that agreement 2 months ago and all was going well…

Until one night… He didn't come home.

I called his cell many times, only to get voicemail, and then I called the store he worked at to be told he left hours ago. I started to panic. It was 8pm and he was supposed to be home at 5:30pm… I wondered if he had stopped somewhere or bumped into someone he knew… no, he would have called or let me know.

I was about to call the cops when a knock came from behind the door. My spirit lifted I thought it was Sora who needed help hauling in groceries or something along that line. I opened the door with a big smile only to have it disappear.

"Good evening sir, are you Roxas McCloud?" A police officer asked me and my eyes grew wide. The cop starred at me with tealy green eyes.

"Yes." I replied, scared shitless.

"I'm officer Riku." He said and put out his hand. I slowly lifted mint to meet his and we shook.

"Do you know a Sora Heartnet?" Oh God! My heart skipped a beat.

"Ya he lives here," I paused, "We… live together."

"Are you family?" I blushed a little when he asked that.

"I'm… his boyfriend." I plainly said.

"Then I need you to come with me."

I almost stopped breathing. Sora… what's happened to you?

"Why?" I replied, shaking a little. Plus that was all I could say.

"Sora's been transferred by ambulance to the hospital because he was hit by a speeding car."

Tears… confusion…. Agony… loneliness… I felt all these things at the same time and there and then I stopped breathing. My tears came down like waterfalls and my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. My left hand was covering my mouth, preventing any noises or whimpers from escaping.

Officer Riku kneeled in front of me. "Alright Roxas, it's alright. Come on, we'll go see him." He helped me up and grabbed my sweater that was hanging up right beside me and he closed the door behind me. I got into his car and while we were there he explained the driver was drunk and they caught him and out him in jail for a hit and run and for disobeying the law by driving under the influence of alcohol.

The whole drive seemed like a blur. All I wanted was to get to my angels side. I needed to see him.

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and ran through the doors and up to the front desk. I asked for Sora and the lady at the reception desk told me he was in room 143; on the 3rd floor. I ran past the elevators and headed to the stairs. I could not wait nor did I have the patience to ride them.

I got to the 3rd floor and walked swiftly down the hallways, searching for the specific room my lover was in.

There! On my left! I turned and barged in and I came yelling in. "Sora!" Nurses and doctors were standing around hi. Some immediately held me back and I tried fighting my way out of their grips, wit them telling me Sora needs to rest.

I ignored them.

One of the doctors moved and I clearly saw my boyfriend, wishing I hadn't.

"No… no… No !No! NO!" Whispers became loud cries of pain and I fell to my knees again, only this time in disbelief.

There was my angel; broken and bloody.

His left leg was in a cast and so was his right arm. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. His face was pale and dried blood was found at the corner of his mouth and his nose. Tubes were going into his left wrist, probably controlling the pain. He had a black eye on the right side of his face and a scratch intercepting with the tip of his eyebrow.

He was a mess. His chest, slowly rising up and down, warm breath seeped through his dry, cracked, pale parted lips.

My tears came down again. A female doctor kneeled down in front of me and she put a hand on my shoulder. She had beautiful blue eyes, like mine and Sora's and her hair was auburn; almost like red wine.

"My name is Dr. Kairi. Are you Roxas?"

I nodded. I felt sick, hurt and confused. She took my hand and slowly helped me up.

She spoke slowly. "Sora will be fine. His injuries are not life threatening. He has a couple broken ribs which will heal on their own, a broken leg, a sprained wrist and a few scrapes and bruises. It'll all heal in good time." She gave a faint smile.

The whole time she was talking I was looking at Sora. She got the hint and ordered everyone out for me, closing the door behind her.

I stood there... frozen in place. Everything was going fine... Why? Why now? I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat there, looking at Sora and wishing I could see his angelic blue eyes. I held the hand that didn't have the cast and rested my head beside it.

I cried. I cried because I was scared because I was confused and I didn't know what to do.

What could I do?

What could I do but wait.

While crying into the bed sheets I felt something tighten around my I looked up to see mirrored eyes looking back ay me. Those same eyes I have been loving for the past months.

"Fuck I hate it when you cry, babe." His cracked, low voice said.

"S-Sora! Shit, I was so scared..." I said squeezing his hand half sobbing. I must have squeezed it hard because he winced and pulled back. "Oh shit, I'm sorry..." I said releasing my hand from his.

"It's fine." He whispered as I placed my elbows on the bed and rested my head on my hands. Sora pressed a button on is bed remote and lifted half his bed up, so he was not sitting up. My head was still on my hands when I felt something touch my chin and lift it up. Dry, cracked lips touched my own lips when my head was lifted to meet his. We stayed there for a few seconds and when I attempted to pull away Sora grabbed my shirt and pulled me in more so we could make-out. How I missed this. A few minutes of that and we both kind of got turned on. And we both new we couldn't do 'it' here. Sora pulled away and looked at me with want and lust.

"I can't wait to get out of here and fuck you." He said with a smile. "That's the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this hell hole."

"I smiled and replied. "I shall be waiting." He laid back in the pillow with a smile, taking my hand and closing his eyes.

"Hey, Sora, I've noticed that you do smaller jobs aside from the one you already have, and you're not bringing home as much snacks and beer these days. Did they cut your earnings or what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing to be concerned about babe." He said holding my hand tighter.

I love him, but I can't shake the fact that he's hiding something from me.

Where's all the money going?

Why isn't he telling me?

Something's going on...

Ally: By George, I have done it again!

So sorry for the wait. I have been super busy XD

But I got another one here didn't I? ;p

Where's all the mullah going? Find out soon! (Hopefully XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Soroku Fall Down then Rebuild Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

Warning: Mild language and Sora and Roxas goodness.

Sora's leg was in traction so he stayed in the hospital for 6 weeks.

At the store he worked at he was on sick leave so he still got paid. I had nothing to worry about; money wise anyway.

I'd visit him everyday of course half the time he was sleeping so I would do homework or watch him sleep. I'd caress the scar that was now on his head, intercepting and going right through the tip of his right eyebrow. I'd stay up at night, worrying about him. I knew he would be alright, but I wanted to be with him just to make sure.

Those 6 weeks went by without me knowing and Sora kept is word. The night he came home we got right to 'it'. It was my "welcome Home" present for him and man did we enjoy it. Another night of sweating from head to toe.

He took it easy for the next couple days, staying home while I went to school.

Speaking of, it was report card time.

Yuck!

I was surprised that I was passing; Sora too. That got us both. This was the last report Card before graduation. Everyone in the class was excited. 'No more teachers, no more books, no more of the teachers dirty looks' is what all the other kids would say these days.

Lately I wasn't feeling too great and it just had to be at school when _**IT**_ happened!

There I was, minding my own business when my school uniform felt like it was tightening around my body. I loosened my tie, but that didn't help one bit. I began to feel dizzy and light headed while standing in the hallway, waiting for Sora to come out of the principles office. My vision also got blurry so I closed my eyes and my head was throbbing and it hurt like a bitch. I put my hand on my head to ease whatever it was.

"Rox? Yo, Roxas?" Sora called suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hm?"I painfully replied my eyes still closed.

"You ok? Ya don't look so good." He asked with worry and softness in his voce. But his soothing voice did not help my situation whatsoever.

"Un… Just pea…chy." My body shut down and my books fell out of my arm and I fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" I heard Sora before I fell into a deep sleep.

It must have been a while or so before I woke up, because when I attempted to open my dulled, baggy eyes I was in a white room which looked oddly familiar. Sora was here a few weeks prior when he was hit by that drunk driver.

"Roxas?" Came that soothing voice followed by pressure on my hand. I looked over to my left and saw Sora. His eyes were red and tears flowed from his shining blue orbs and down his face. He spoke to me in a worried tone.

"Roxas, thank fuck your ok!" he sobbed and sniffled sliding off his chair more towards the bed where I was laying.

"S-sor…a…" I tried to speak but my voice cracked from the lack of moisture.

"You scared me shitless… Why didn't you tell me you weren't getting much sleep these days?" My brown haired angel asked me and I had no clue what he was talking about. I cocked my head and stared into matching blues.

"Wh-what… do you mean?" I asked him quietly and curiously.

"The Doctor told me you collapsed from exhaustion… Roxas, why?" he asked me with a worried face as he moved his position so he was now sitting on the hospital bed, his hip touching mine and his hand still firmly attached to mine. He searched my face for any answers with scared and curious eyes. I looked away without really knowing what to tell him.

"I… I was worried about you when you were in the hospital yourself. I watched over you to make sure you were safe because I was so worried. I tried, believe me I did, but I just could not find it in me. I just did not want anything to happen to you again… I could not bear it if it did… I'm sorry… I really do love you, more than you know." I told Sora, giving weak, strained smile afterwards.

"Frick Roxas, I love you too." He said and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as he added, "I just got out of this hell hole, now you?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek, gently.

We stayed in each others brace for a while before I broke the silence.

"How long was I out for?" I asked still holding him in my arms as he laid down on the bed and got comfy, resting is head on my chest.

"About… 5 hours." He replied looking at his digital watch and snuggling back into my chest. Wow, I missed a whole day of school.

The sound of our soft breathing and the drumming of our heartbeats were the only sounds in the room; it was so relaxing and I was so tired that I felt myself drift off again.

Sometime later Sora woke me up around sundown and I was so out of it; it was hard to focus. "Roxas, the DR. said we can go home now." He helped me up because I was so weak and tired. "Get on my back babe." He demanded softly. I did so without protest and I slowly stood up as he bent down in front of me. I wrapped my thin, pale arms loosely around his neck and laid my body on his; my torso on his back. He picked me up and grabbed my legs so I would not fall. I helped him a little by wrapping my legs around his waist as he held me up. I unknowingly fell asleep again as Sora carried me to his car. I could feel him limping and I felt really bad for him having to do this with a still healing leg. He managed to open his car door and put me in. Once he did and went around to the driver's side and got in I put my hand on his.

"Sora," my voice was quiet and strained ", I'm sorry you have to put up with this… with me." I hung my head and my blond hair fell in my face shading my eyes. He put a hand on my thigh and I looked up at him with tired, half lidded eyes. All he did was smile at me making my inside tingle and that's when I knew everything was ok, and that he was alright with this. Nothing seems to bug Sora; that's why I love him; he's so carefree and laid back.

He started the red Honda civic and the hum of the vehicle was my lullaby as my eyes got heavy, resting my head on the window looking at the setting sun before falling asleep.

I was in a deep sleep until my body told me something urgent. My arm fell over my eyes and called out to my boyfriend:

"Sora, are we home yet? My throat is dry and sore." I mumbled and heard him laugh.

"Rox, we've been home for 2 hours already." He told me. I opened my eyes, realizing I was laying on the couch and Sora was kneeling beside me.

"Hm, would you look at that." I stated. I attempted to sit up and not take up the whole couch but dizziness swept through me and I fell back on the cushiony arm of the sofa. I groaned as my head pounded, needless to say I was actually feeling somewhat better. It felt like I had a goodnights sleep after working a 12 hour shift at work or something. I heard Sora get up and opened my eyes again to see him walk into the kitchen, limping.

"Babe, you don't have to-"

"I'm on it." He waved and opened the fridge disappearing behind the opened door. He came back up holding a water bottle and shut the white fridge door behind him. He walked back over to me, with a smile and a limp. He handed me the plastic, cold bottle and I took it, opened it, put it to my lips and swallowed the cool liquid. I felt it fall down my throat reminding me of a water fall. I glanced at Sora, who was resting his head on his arms on the side of the couch, smiling at me. A loving, sweet smile was plastered across his face. A blush made its way over my nose and cheeks.

I inhaled the water and I took it away from my lips with a relaxed sigh.

"Better?" My boyfriend asks with a slight chuckle.

"Much, thanks." I replied, leaning over and kissing his head. Brown chocolate spikes poked my face and it tickled, giving my little Goosebumps.

"Need anything else?" He asked and I shook my head. Suddenly the silence was broken when my stomach growled. Sora giggled.

"Uh, now that I think about it… I'm kinda hungry." I half laughed and scratched the back of my head. Sora got up and sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Any requests?" he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing in particular." My voice was low. Sora got up and I watched him hobble to the kitchen opening the fridge again and getting me and apple. He washed it under the sink tap, dried off the greenish reddish fruit and walked slowly back to me. I also noticed he was carrying a Monster energy drink with him in the other hand. He tossed me the apple when he was close enough and I caught it with ease. He opened the black and green can and sat down beside me once again. I took the bite of the apple, chewed it and swallowed it.

"What's with the drink?" I asked my blue eyed boyfriend looking at him as he took a big drink of his Monster but instead of swallowing it he moved his body closer to me and brought his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. As surprised as I was I closed my eyes and kissed back. He opened his mouth masterly poking his tongue trying to wedge my mouth open. With success it worked and my lips came farther apart and the drink poured from his mouth into my awaiting one. We pulled apart and I swallowed the energy drink, loving the taste as some seeped through my partially parted lips and I lapped it up with my tongue, sending a warm and reviving feeling through my being.

I grabbed the can from his motionless hand and chugged it down. I glanced at Sora and with a smirk hr grabbed my wrist, pulled me up and dragged me upstairs to the bedroom.

_**OMG GAIZ! D: SECOND LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Yes, there is only one chapter left... *bawls in corner***_

_**But, uh… the next chapter is real… well, I'll just let you find out for yourselves. It's just this took me 7 months to complete(this here fanfiction)… and I'm going to miss working on it cause it like it but there are going to be more kingdom Hearts smutness later on. I'm going to miss writing this. But one knows no of what the future holds**_

_**Cause Roxas has an energy drink D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Soroku F.D.R

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. If I did there would be world domination XD

Warning: _**SMUT!**_ And swearing and Final CHAPTER! That is all.

**A/N: I forgot to mention THAT Roxas changed his last name from 'McCloud' to 'Strife'! So things are not too confusing! Thanks :3 **

Fall Down then Rebuild

Ch.9

Sora tossed me onto the bed, wrinkling the unmade sheets even more.

I eyed him up as he removed his red tank top and dropped it to the floor. My crystal blue orbs ran over his tanned chest and arms, memorizing every part of him. He was so toned and sexy now; it was hard for me to look away.

He moved to lean over me, helping me take off my own long sleeved, black shirt.

Once it was off, Sora returned the eye movement, staring at my chest and torso. I looked away from his face from shyness and embarrassment and blushed a rosy pink colour. He chuckled a soft laugh, pressing his body into mine and I could feel the heat radiate off of him.

"Sora, should you… be doing this… now?" I asked softly not wanting him to hurt himself at all. His hand was placed on my chest and shifted down my body until he got to the hem of my jeans.

"That's why you're topping." He answered back just as softly. I widened my eyes but let out a content sigh. I smirked at him as his hand undid the button and zipper, pulling them down hastily.

"Someone's anxious." I stated watching him rip away my garments and throwing them so that they'll later be forgotten.

"Shut up and get hard." He sneers with good intentions whilst he removes his own pants and … WHOA! Sora was going commando. I giggled and he furrowed his brows.

"What?" he asks a hint of curiosity in his voice.

I shake my head side-to-side meaning that it was nothing. I take him by surprise when I jumped up and kissed him open mouthed. He moaned into my moist cavern, he planted his hand on my half stiff dick and I gasped at his sudden action.

Ya, ok I admit it. I get hard by just kissing. Who wouldn't with kissing Sora?

Look at the kid! He's attractive, smart, sexy, funny, and supportive and he changed the path of his life. Hell, he's changed my life even!

I love him so much, but I don't think he knows that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If only he knew that…

I stopped my ministrations on my boyfriend and layed back down, spreading my exposed legs for him. He smirked wickedly and I blushed.

"Finger me." I say seductively. Without thought Sora licks his own fingers and I bit my lip in anticipation, wanting to be touched by him so badly. My brunette angel slides a couple fingers into my ass and I wince when he does not give me time to adjust. He yanks his fingers out and quickly pushes them back in, roughly. Sora is always rough, but I don't mind; I actually like it.

He spreads his fingers and I moan inwardly at the feeling. Then I feel his whole hand go inside and I gasp because of the pain but I have never felt so full before. And. it's. Glorious! His pace enhances and so does my breathing.

Now panting, my hips on their own wanting Sora to go deeper; faster; farther.

"Holy Roxas, simmer down." Sora told me, noticing how badly I wanted this… wanted him inside me.

"Not until-ng-you've cum inside-AH –me." I replied, advancing forward and jumping on Sora, pushing him on his back while I positioned myself over his fully erect muscle.

"God you're so fucking dirty." Sora stated as I lowered onto him and until he was inside me, fully.

I hissed as I was stretched out again. My hands rested on my lovers' chest and I shivered when he was fully seethed inside me. Sora moaned when my hands caressed his nipple and his tan hands gripped my hips, keeping me steady.

I lifted myself up, slowly; pushing on his chest then impaled back down, hearing my lover moan. I grinned and repeated my previous action.

After all that stretching I was still tight around his throbbing dick inside me.

"Fuck Roxas… why are you so Goddamn tight?" Sora asked, starring ay the ceiling, enjoying his euphoria.

"Why are you-Ah-so fucking huge?" I asked back, moaning afterwards. "You feel so Fricken amazing!" I added rolling my hips after I came back down onto him.

Fed yup going slow, I lifted up and slammed back down swiftly.

God I was so close!

Sora groaned and thrusted his hips upward, hitting my sweet spot dead on.

"Ooh, fuck yes Sora!" I said loudly and being lost in ecstasy, needing that build-up inside me to increase and explode.

"You like my-ng-cock up your ass, don't you babe." Sora said crudely, with a smirk.

I love it when he talks dirty.

"Ah… yours and yours-GOD-alone." I told my boyfriend whilst ridding him like no tomorrow.

"You're so cute when you-ah-look like that." My seme said to me. He must be getting at something because I could feel how hot my face was and my mouth was open so I could breathe from lack of air and drool was seeping and rolling down my chin. Sweat was making its way down my face and made my skin glisten.

Suddenly, whipping my head back I released my cum on mine and my lovers stomach. I bit my lip while ridding out my orgasm, as Sora still bucked his hips up. Moaning, my boyfriend came inside me, shuddering and panting.

I lifted off his limp muscle and laid down beside him, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from my forehead. Sora rolled over and faced me and looked at me in the eye and smiled the sweetest smile.

His hand found mine and he held it tightly.

"Roxas, I love you." He said sincerely and lovingly.

I returned the smile, "I love you too Sora, so so much." I said meaning every word.

That was the first time I could see utter happiness in his face.

He got up and pulled me up, took my hands in his, and said to me "Roxas, you have been the only one who has stayed by my side through so much shit. You've been there for me, whenever I needed aid. You have made my life 1000x better and happier. You make me smile and my heart beat fast; my life worth living… you make my love grow."

I was literally on the verge of crying. He was being so truthful and loving…

…This can only mean one thing…

He reached under his pillow-

_Jesus Christ_

-and pulled out a small, blue box and opened it…

_Jesus fucking Christ! _

Inside was a gold ring that had the initials 'R & S' inside of the small, circular object.

I looked up at Sora and he just smiled at me sweetly and confidently.

"Roxas Anthony Strife, I love you more than life and death itself, will you marry me?"

My eyes became blurry from tears and they fell down my face as I leapt forward and hugged Sora tightly, never wanting to let go. "Yes! Holy shit yes!" I cried happily and angled my head so I could kiss my now fiancé. No words could express how I felt at that moment. I was just so thrilled and happy and excited and speechless… No I know my lover feels the same.

I am marrying Sora Nathaniel Heartnet and I could not be happier with life.

THE END

**A/N: T^T….**

**MOMMY! It's OVER! *bawls***

**NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THE MONEY HAS GONE! Sora bought an engagement ring for Roxas *heart* I hear wedding bells! =p**

**Well, my awesome watchers and/or followers… the end! I had so much fun writing this, and educating some of you :D Sora and Roxas live happily ever after :3 with each other…. Crap… now I'm jealous… XD And now it's… over and done with.**

**That's it!**

**It is finished!**

**Done like dinner!**

**No more—**

**Ok, that's a lie… hold on… **

***digs around her messes of papers* **

…**..**

…**.**

**OH! What's this! Lookie what I found!**

**I made a little something for ya'll! A little 'special' Soroku side thing! **

**Oh ya, I guess that makes it one more chapter hey?**

**So I guess it's not done… yeeet, tee hee **

**There is just ONE MORE little shindig here.**

**THANKS YOU FOR TAKING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME AND READING MY FF! Even though most of it is smut… I cried, I admit it. Even reading it on my spare time, I intrigue myself XD **

**Thank you all very much! Ally loves you *heart* **


	10. Chapter 10

Soroku F.D.R. Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, he belong to Square Enix.**

**Warning: Mpreg, language, da boyxboy love, and did I mention Mpreg?**

**Ya, you heard me…**

It has been currently 2 months since Sora proposed to me and since we graduated high school. The whole deal on getting dressed up for getting a diploma is not my cup o tea, not Sora's but thanks GOD we are done and that we never have to go there again.

Afterwards I found out a few things about my past. My mom and I actually sat down at a café a few days after I was engaged. Of course, when I told her she was happy for me and wants to meet Sora. I'm thinking they would both get along because they like this thing called 'alcohol'.

Yeah I know! Beats me too!

I found out my father's name was Cloud Strife and he was a SOLDIER back in the day.

What that is, my mom did not know because my so-called father never talked about it. He was also injected with MERCY, incase of crisis or going to war or something.

MERCY, apparently allows your body to obtain female insides (such as a womb and eggs… I'm not going into detail about that) And it matures at a certain age, so if you mate with another man, that's Sora in my case, you will produce offspring.

And I being his child inherited it from him. I freaked out somewhat when mom told me but something inside me made me calm and told me it would be aright, and I trusted it.

A few weeks later, I found myself hunched over a public toilet (for the 10th time this month) upchucking my breakfast. This is why I do not like going out in public. Germs spread and I always end up sick, but Sora is at a Doctor's appointment and I'm left with grocery shopping. I have only been out for 45 minutes, so why am I in this situation? I never get sick…

'I blame it on Sora' I thought to myself. 'He's the one out and about and coming home and fucking me senseless. He ALWAYS tops!

Ah, well… I mean I don't mind it…

I get up from the floor and clean myself up. I sighed and ran my hand through my blind hair taking note that I have been really moody and depressed lately. I have very odd cravings too.

I blame THAT on my father.

I went into a mini mart down the street and grabbed some munchies and paid for them at the till. Then it hit me.

Fucking.

MERCY.

I hop into our Honda Civic and drive to the nearest pharmacy for a pregnancy test. I feel like a girl; stupid and embarrassed. Searching, then giving up I grab a random box and head for the till. The clerk looks at me with an awkward look on his face "It's for my sister." I lie and he rolls his eyes.

I get out of there as fast as I can and head home, chomping on some chocolate chip cookies. I drove into the parking lot, grab my 2 grocery bags and hightailed it inside. I gently threw the bags on the table and searched for the small box that held mine and Sora's future. I went into the bathroom and waited for the worst.

Sora came home at lunch, just as happy and sexy looking as always. He lazily sits down and chomps on the macaroni and hot dogs I made for lunch.

I take a deep breath in and exhale _'How the hell am I supposed to do this?' _I mentally screamed.

"Rox, you ok? You seem a little out of it." Sora states, a look of worry on his handsome face.

I give him a small smile before I tell him "I'm fine, it's just… Sora I need to talk to you."

I start telling him what my mom had told me. The whole time I'm talking, he stares at me… blankly. I start to think I'm boring him or making him angry in some way. I place my hand on his and he grips it back in return; affection to affection.

After a half hour of talking I get to the part that means the most…

"But Sora, the most important thing is…" I start giving a smile.

"…I'm pregnant."

Sora gives me a look like his whole world just fell apart; eyes wide and body frozen.

"I took one of those pregnancy tests and it-" I get cut off when Sora suddenly gets up from his seat, takes his hand away from mine and walks out the front door, without a word.

I sat there dumbstruck and starred at the floor thinking that it was stupid and idiotic to tell him. Sora is probably going to take the ring and never want to see me or this child (in his life) ever again.

I leaned my elbows on the table and covered my face with my hands about to cry when I hear something from outside and the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm going to be a father! Holy Shit! I'm going to be a father!"

I walked to the window in the living room.

Sora, the goof that he is, had his hands in the air and was running up and down the street with the biggest smile on his face yelling that he was 'going to be a father'. I smiled and face palmed at my fiancé, who then came running into the house and jumped up and down in excitement. He spotted me and ran towards me, picked me up around my waist with his arms, lifting me off the ground. I giggled and he twirled us around the room.

Sora stopped and set me down; his arms still wrapped around me.

He smiled widely when I wrapped my own pale, skinny arms around his neck. I stared into mirrored eyes, seeing love and joy shine brilliantly and strong in his blue orbs.

"This explains why you've been bitchy lately." Sora chuckles and I nod slightly and shrug. "And your sudden weight gain." He adds.

My eyes widen and I don't believe him "WHAT?" I ask and let go of him so I can lift my shirt up… and sure enough there's already a little bulge in my lower abdomen.

"Huh… I think you're right about that." I sigh and pull my shirt down.

"Did the test say how far along you were?" Sora asks noticing the look on my face and becoming concerned.

"Just under 2 months." I answered. I was suddenly forced forward when Sora hugged me tightly, trying not to hurt me too much.

"Roxas, thank you so fucking much! I love you babe." He says to me softly and I heard the compassion and love in his voice. I giggled and hugged him back.

"I love you too, and I'm glad that it's yours and that I'm with you. Both of us." I said, meaning everything that came from my mouth. His hand moved from my lower back to my stomach and there it stayed. We looked up at each other with affectionate smiles before leaning forward and meeting in the middle for a passionate kiss.

I knew there and then that I would be happy for the rest of my life and that your life can change for the better with the right goals in mind.

Love is Love, no matter what.

**Ally: Well, there ya have it! Tis all done now!**

**It's so heart-warming and special! Made me cry just typing it up lol**

**Oh but this is not the end! **

**I has tones more stories on the way! Like 12 or something…?**

**I dunno, lost count XD**

**I hope you all loved it as much as I loved it! Ah, I still love it!**

**Stay sexy! :p**


End file.
